whatshouldireadfandomcom-20200214-history
The Age of the Five Trilogy
Read, own the first book only. It's published in three books: *''Priestess of the White'' (2005) *''Last of the Wilds'' (2006) *''Voice of the Gods'' (2006) Recommended by Hayley. She read them after I lent her The Black Magician Trilogy, I think, and commented on my 5/5 Goodreads review for The Magician's Guild in December 2011 that she liked this trilogy even more. Initial attempt (2006?) Format *''Priestess of the White'': 2006 paperback Orbit edition, bought new. 656 pages, 33 lines per page, 43 blank pages. 1144471 characters1867 characters on page 429, according to Notepad++. making 595 'standard' pages. Journal I bought Priestess of the White myself I think, ages ago. Probably 2006. I think I would have read it after enjoying The Black Magician Trilogy, but didn't read past the first book. All I could recall of it was something about a priestess getting closer to the divine than is normal even for the "Chosen", and something about a telekinetic lemur/cat/thing pet. I obviously wasn't wowed, or I would have read the rest. First read (December 2011 to February 2012) Format *''Priestess of the White'': Same copy as first read. *''Last of the Wilds'': 2007 paperback Orbit edition, borrowed from Hayley. 610 pages, 33 lines per page, 41 blank pages. 1078255 characters1895 characters on page 441, according to Notepad++. making 560 'standard' pages. *''Voice of the Gods'': 2010 paperback Orbit edition, borrowed from Hayley. 622 pages, 33 lines per page, 40 blank pages. 1083102 characters1861 characters on page 216, according to Notepad++ making 563 'standard' pages. Journal Started reading again on the 18th of December 2011, after reading The Black Magician Trilogy and Hayley strongly recommending it. Had a break from Jan 10th to Feb 7th, and finally finished on the 20th of February 2012. Priestess of the White Read from December 18th 2011 to January 10th. Found it a bit boring most of the way through, with there being too many groups of characters and little progress in any of their stories each time you "visit" them. But by the end I was sufficiently interested that I was happy to carry on, although I had just been lent [[Why does E=mc2|''Why does E=mc2?]] by a friend of Mum's so I felt I should read that next. Gave it a 2-2. 'Last of the Wilds' Acquired from Hayley conveniently during a meetup in January, but was in the middle of reading the first book of ''Daemon. After finishing that I started reading Last of the Wilds, on February 7th, and finished it on the 15th. I had the same problem with it skipping about, but it did start to get actually interesting towards the end. Gave it a 1-5. Voice of the Gods Started it on the 15th of February, on the way to Matthew and Caroline's, and finished it on the 20th of February, in bed :P. I enjoyed all the revelations but still couldn't get really in to it. Something kept me away but I can't figure out what it was. Something to do with the characters just being not interesting enough, or having too many unjustified convictions, or there being too many irrelevant characters, or the world not being described enough. I just didn't care really if things went this way or that way. But the ending was good, Canavan has an admirable and interesting rational streak, which is nice to see in fantasy. I just think she did a bad job of writing what were some very good ideas. The finale totally failed to excite me, I just read through it and was like "oh so that's the end", really. Overall impressions: I'm giving it a 1, because it was good, but not really good. Which is what 1 means. And I'm not doing more refined ratings than that anymore, because I don't think it's possible. I honestly couldn't tell you if this trilogy was closer to a 0 or a 2. Rating 1 Reading record Previous book: [[The Black Magician Trilogy|Trudi Canavan, The Black Magician Trilogy]] Simultaneous books: [[Why does E=mc2|Brian Cox and Jeff Forshaw, Why does E=mc2?]], [[Daemon|Daniel Suarez, Daemon (Daemon #1)]] Next book: [[Memoirs of a Geisha|Arthur Golden, Memoirs of a Geisha]] Ratings, awards, mentions and recommendations =Links and references= Category:Works Category:Books Category:Fantasy books Category:High fantasy books Category:2000s books Category:Ithania Category:Australian books Category:Books read in 2011 Category:Books read in 2012 Category:Books with 1 rating